Game Over
by H.Mango
Summary: Fare thee well dear Alice. The play has come to an end. We weep, for now we must part. We now have lost a friend. We grew to care for what you thought. Were we a part of you? We would not know until you tell, but that you cannot do.


**Game Over**

 **Summary** **: Fare thee well dear Alice. The play has come to an end. We weep, for now we must part. We now have lost a friend. We grew to care for what you thought. Were we a part of you? We would not know until you tell, but that you cannot do.**

* * *

The clouds didn't turn gray and no rain fell. This wasn't a drama film. The birds still chirp and the sun still shone. Many others were still happy and unaware. Everything was proceeding like any other day, but this isn't how it was supposed to be.

This world should be mourning. The skies should cry as thunder struck, and no one should be smiling. Why do they not care? How come it feels as though he was the only one whose heart was ripped off and torn into pieces.

"What a pity. The foreigner really is such a fragile existence." He was still there. He who had ended everything for the young girl. He deserved to be the one laying on the ground in her place.

It's such a surprise how the feline wasn't raving, he had just lost a girl unlike any other, yet he couldn't seem to move a finger.

He wanted to scream and curse, the world be damned. He should've took his gun and shot that accursed man the moment he could, but he didn't. He couldn't. All he could do was ask. "Why?"

He felt so numb, so tired. The tears were threatening to fall but he couldn't afford to let the mafia lord see. Without the rain that would hide his tears, he couldn't properly mourn for her.

"Why you ask? Is there a need for reason." The hatter smiled mockingly at the chesire. He looked down on him from where he stood, taking in the pitiful sight that was once a proud cat that could go to any place he wished and leave with no hassle. Along with the cold body of a former beloved of this world, they were a horridly wretched sight.

"You've grown soft Chesire. Even in death it seems that the little wench has you wrapped around her fingers." In any other day, Boris' would've defended her; saying that calling the foreigner a wench might be going too far. He'd even add a slight joke or two, telling them that she didn't have the capability to be a wench no matter how lewd she was.

He loved messing with her like that.

There was no one to defend now though.

"Why... Let me tell you a little secret Boris." The hatter called him by his name, acting as though they were familiar with each other. It gave him the creeps. "I did it because I can. The same reason why you've done in many faceless before. We role holders are more alike than you'd think."

With that said, Blood walked off without sparring them a second glance. Leaving behind a dead girl and a broken boy.

Boris took Alice into his arms, not knowing what to do and where to go. He carries her off to the place that served as her home.

* * *

The foreigner is gone. The voice of a nightmare seemed to whisper in his ears, waking Julius from his slumber. He looked around and took note of the fact that he was alone. Alice wasn't in the tower.

"Alice." He tried calling her name once but received no answer, confirming her lack of presence. He then remember the voice that whispered to him, and he felt himself panic.

He left his room and opened door after door, even though he knew she wasn't there. Alice wasn't home.

Funny word that was when she didn't even come from this world. She wasn't repaired by him and given life. Even if he so wished for, he could never bring her back. He wished he could

He felt angry, but it wasn't directed at anyone. Was he mad at himself? Knowing full well of what he was incapable of doing. Was he mad at Alice? She pushed herself into their lives and made him feel so many things he couldn't name. Was he angry with the world? He was no child, he long knew that nothing was fair. Why get mad now?

Julius rushed down the tower and opened the doors, seeing the Amusement Park's feline carrying the little lass that was the only semblance of a family he had. She should've left when she could. If she had done so then he wouldn't have come to hold her so dearly, and she couldn't have left such an aching pain in his contraption of a heart.

* * *

When Boris reached the tower, it came as a surprise to see the clockmaker out of his office and standing there as if he knew of their arrival. He was the mortician in wonderland, it was almost laughable how he was waiting for them. How he was waiting for Alice.

Opening the door, Julius led them into a room that was bare from anything but a large table. Julius told him to lay her down on the table and that he did.

What happened afterwards were but blurs in his mind. On his hand was a cup of coffee and in front of him was the clockmaker. "So even you can be accommodating."

He cracked a smile, but it looked too unnatural. Julius made no comment, unsure on what reason he had to blurt that out.

"What happened?"

"She died. That's all there is too it." Boris wasn't sharing any more than that. The rest didn't matter for him, but it weighed heavily upon Julius.

"How?" He stressed the word, indicating that this was a subject of great importance. What He really wanted to ask though was 'who'.

The cat wasn't the only one who lost a part of his life.

* * *

Inside his own office, Blood was sitting on his chair. It was though as if the little event that occurred had never happened. He was as calm as any other day.

Although deep inside, in a corner of his mind it was Alice that occupied his thoughts. Poor little Alice.

The feeling of his hands around her neck was still fresh in mind. She was so fragile, it felt as though Blood could snap her neck then and there. He could still clearly remember how defiant she looked, desperately trying to pry off his fingers and kicking in mid air. He knew however, how scared she truly was.

He could almost hear the last breath that she choked out as her body went limp.

"You are one of a kind little lady..." Blood mused to himself, a small smile playing on his lips. Their time together was enjoyable while it lasted, but all games come to an end. "It was an honor to have been the one to send you off."

* * *

 **A/N: Like it? Hate it? TELL ME.**

 **I'll update 'Where Have You Gone?' before** **Monday, so for now I hope you guys enjoyed this short fic. Still looking forward to other peeps own Alice fanfics.**

 **Reviews are highly wanted!**


End file.
